<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Open Window by Mini_Goat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752213">An Open Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat'>Mini_Goat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SGC Episode outtakes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M, Promises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels a bit guilty after kissing Sam when she’s not going to remember it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SGC Episode outtakes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Open Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after Window of Opportunity S04:ep06</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock on her front door was... hesitant. Sam swung it open expecting to find her elderly neighbor complaining about her feeding the stray cats again not… him.</p><p>“Carter.” He said simply. Hopefully. His expression guarded like he’d done something he shouldn’t have and now felt guilty about.</p><p>Sam bit her lip. Was this a social call and she called him Jack or was this work related and she stuck to sir? Jack O’Neill could be a complicated man to be in love with.</p><p>“May I come in?” he finally asked politely.</p><p>She stepped back. “Sure. Can I get you something to drink? I just made coffee or there’s beer in the fridge if…” her voice trailed off. He was giving her that look again. The puppy dog one. What was that line from that actress he liked so much? Something about big brown puppy dog eyes. The one that made her want to agree to whatever it was going on with him in his head which she supposed was the whole point of that look in the first place.</p><p>“Coffee is fine, Carter. Do you, ah, do you have a few minutes? I need to tell you something.”</p><p>“Sure. I only have milk, is that all right?” She asked about his coffee, knowing he preferred light sugar and just a touch of cream usually.</p><p>“It’s fine, Carter. You don’t need to keep everything I like at your house just in case.”</p><p>She tilted her head and gave him a knowing look. You mean like you do of mine at your house? Her eyes pointedly asked him. But her smile was amused.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“So what brings you by this morning?” She asked him cheerfully as she handed him his coffee, his fingers brushing hers as he accepted it and they found themselves just looking at each other.</p><p>“Um, Carter, the thing is…” his fingers were still covering hers and he found himself absently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.</p><p>“Jack, are you all right?” He’d been acting oddly since Daniel’s question about what he might have done during the endless time loops he’d endured.</p><p>He set the coffee cup down. “Sam, I did something…” the expression in his eyes was contrite.</p><p>“Jack, what’s gotten into you?” She looked at him, confused.</p><p>“When Daniel asked if I’d done something crazy… you asked me why I was smiling at you like that.”</p><p>“Oh, that. Did you and I pull some pranks on Daniel?” She asked him with an amused smirk.</p><p>“Now I wish I’d thought of that.” He said, getting momentarily distracted by the possibilities. “No, Carter, I did something I probably shouldn’t have. I mean I did it the right way but still…”</p><p>“Jack.” She said with a small laugh. “Relax. Just tell me, It’s fine. I won’t be mad.”</p><p>“I resigned.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“In that time loop thingy, I resigned.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know for sure which one would be the last one and I didn’t want to be court martialed.”</p><p>“Court martialed? For what?” Sam chuckled “Are you feeling all right? You’re being pretty dramatic.”</p><p>“Well, one of the crazy ideas I got up to was see if I was right about something.”</p><p>“Are you going to fill me in on what your theory was?” She was smiling at him in amusement in the morning light.</p><p>“I’ve had this idea for a while now that, possibly, there wasn’t much of a lock on that room.”</p><p>“That room?” She looked at him confused.</p><p>“The one where we keep stuffing our feelings for each other.”</p><p>“Oh… that room.” Her cheeks colored.</p><p>“Mm...hm.” his fingers had slid gently into her hair at the nape of her neck. “So I resigned.”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed in concern. “But why?”</p><p>“Because they can’t toss me in the brig for kissing you if I quit first.” His lips were inches from hers now and he was looking into her eyes, the morning light revealing tiny gold flecks in his irises.</p><p>“Oh.” Her eyes dipped to his lips before returning to his eyes. “Um, how did that go?”</p><p>“You kissed me back.” He admitted.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“Oh yah.” He wasn’t even pretending not to look at her lips now. “You did.” He confirmed.</p><p>“How many times did you test that theory? Um, as a baseline”</p><p>“About a dozen.” He admitted.</p><p>“And was there any variation in your results?”</p><p>“Just the one.” They were now standing toe-to-toe, her hand was on his chest.</p><p>“What was the variation?” She asked him breathlessly.</p><p>“Hm, well the last time I did it I started just a little bit earlier and you asked Hammond for the rest of the day off.” He told her.</p><p>“Did I say why?”</p><p>“Do you even need to ask?” he brushed his lips gently against hers.</p><p>Sam melted against him and her lips parted under his gently onslaught.</p><p>He didn’t deepen the kiss though. He wanted to but knew if he did so, decisions would have to be made. Decisions they weren’t ready for.</p><p>“Jack?” she was confused.</p><p>“I’ll still be here when it’s time, Sam.” His eyes said what he couldn’t verbalize yet.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Never more sure of anything in my life.” He backed away slightly. “But it wasn’t fair of me to kiss you and you not have any memory of it.”</p><p>She looked at him oddly. “That… isn’t entirely true.”</p><p>“What do you mean?</p><p>“Well, I thought I was just dreaming but that fits the flash backs I woke up with this morning.”</p><p>“So you remember what happened in the loops?”</p><p>“It’s… fuzzy, but yes, I seem to remember flashes of the last few months now that the loops are over.”</p><p>“That could be a problem, a bunch of those times I kissed you in the Gate room. Right in front of Hammond.”</p><p>“Jack!” Her eyes went wide in scandalized shock. “And I let you?”</p><p>“Let me? Sam, you were an enthusiastic participant.”</p><p>“Oh boy…” she sighed.</p><p>“Yah, probably should have dragged you off somewhere to have my way with you.”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“All right, I think I can convince Hammond he’s imagining things.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “He’ll go along with it because there’s nothing to prove and he doesn’t want to do anything about it anyway.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“He’s known how I feel about you for years.” Jack admitted.</p><p>“Because of the arm bands.”</p><p>But Jack shook his head. “He’s known since I wouldn’t leave you and Cassie to die alone in the silo. I’m pretty sure he knew for sure after Jolinar. I might have been a bit more vehement about your reinstatement than was technically sane at the time.” He admitted.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “He doesn’t seem very concerned about it.”</p><p>“No, he’d have said something about it if he was.” She agreed.</p><p>“I should probably go.” He told her. But he smiled a little. “When we do open up that room, Sam, there’s going to be an awful lot to unpack.”</p><p>She looked at him thoughtfully. “No Jack, there’s only going to be one thing to unpack.” She smiled brightly at him. “But it’s not anything you didn’t already know.”</p><p>He grinned back at her. “It’s not.” He agreed and left. His coffee untouched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>